In addition to conventional rotary presses, tablet manufacturing units include further parts and peripheral apparatus. The substantial electrical and electronic components and parts for the control and regulation of the main drive of the press and the servo drive in the press and in peripheral apparatus are combined in a switch cabinet which in conventional presses is connected to the tablet press via a cable. Further parts of the unit are, as mentioned above, peripheral apparatus, such as for example dust removal devices, testing devices etc. which are connected to the switch cabinet via a terminal block of the tablet press.
The electrical components in the switch cabinet, in particular the machine computer and the power units, heat up during operation and it is necessary to provide sufficient cooling to restrict the heating. The heating naturally restricts the operating range of the entire unit. The less dissipated heat held in the switch cabinet, the more effective the heat removal from the switch cabinet and the higher the ambient temperature can be. The effectiveness of the entire unit therefore increases with the control of the dissipated heat.
Switch cabinets for tablet presses of conventional construction have ventilation with the aid of a fan to reduce the heat, which blows outside air into the housing via inlet apertures which then escapes through outlet apertures. Filter mats in the apertures ensure that no dust or other contaminants reach the switch cabinet and interfere with the operation of the electronic components and parts. It is also conceivable to add air conditioning units to the switch cabinet to restrict the temperature in the interior of the switch cabinet. With the disclosed preventative measures there is the danger that the filter and air conditioners become contaminated. Cleaning the contaminated parts proves to be difficult and costly.
The object of the invention is to create a tablet press in which the switch cabinet is integral with the press and in which heat is effectively removed to the exterior without the danger of contamination in the interior of the switch cabinet.